This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
As will be appreciated, supplies of oil and natural gas have a profound effect on modern economies and civilizations. Devices and systems that depend on oil and natural gas are ubiquitous. For instance, oil and natural gas are used for fuel in a wide variety of vehicles, such as cars, airplanes, boats, and the like. Further, oil and natural gas are frequently used to heat homes during winter, to generate electricity, and to manufacture an astonishing array of everyday products.
In order to meet the demand for these resources, companies often spend a significant amount of time and money searching for and extracting oil, natural gas, and other subterranean resources from the earth. Particularly, once a desired resource is discovered below the surface of the earth, a drilling system is often employed to access and extract the resource. These drilling systems may be located onshore or offshore depending on the location of a desired resource. Further, such systems include a wide array of components, such as valves, that control drilling or extraction operations. Often, some of these components are controlled through pressure variation, such as that provided by a hydraulic control system.
In some such systems, a hydraulic pressure regulator is used to provide a fluid at a regulated pressure to downstream components, such as solenoid valves. One common type of hydraulic pressure regulator has a control piston that moves back and forth to open and close both supply ports and vent ports of the regulator in response to the magnitude of pressure within the regulator. As the functionality of an entire drilling system may depend on proper operation of the hydraulic pressure regulator, it is generally desirable to employ a pressure regulator that is both durable and sensitive to changes in pressure. Further, when such a regulator is employed in a subsea application, halting production from the system to replace an underwater pressure regulator may be particularly undesirable.
There is a need, therefore, for a pressure regulator that provides increased sensitivity to changes in pressure within the regulator and increased reliability.